Succession of the Fantasies
by Princess Licorice
Summary: The chase begins! A rescue attempt is made! The blatantly obvious is revealed! Chapter 9 is up! Ellone sends Squall and the gang a little bit too far back...probably done before, but I came up with the idea myself, I swear! Please R and R!
1. Drunk Love

Chapter One

DISCLAIMER and JUNK: I own nothing except the plot.  The end.  A brief warning.  I have a tendency to start fics with one chapter and never finish them.  However, this fic has at least 8 chapters already written out.  If I get a good response I'll put the rest of them up.  It doesn't complete the fic, but at least it's substance.  R and R!

Balamb Garden: After the game ends.  Squall is lying on his bed with his arms behind his bed, grinning like an idiot at his ceiling.  The sound of the ocean can be heard through his window.

Squall: (thinking) Why the hell am I smiling?  I *never* smile.  C'mon Squall, stop it.  Rinoa isn't here anymore!

Squall: (out loud, dreamily) Rinoa….

Squall: (thinking)  Will you stop it with that lovey dovey crap!  I thought I was a loner…(turns over on the bed)  I thought that the only reason I was putting up with this mush crap was that it might piss off Seifer, but now…(stands up on his bed, makes a sweeping motion with his hand, and says out loud)  I think I love her.  (holds his hands up to the ceiling and shouts) I LOVE RINOA! Whoa! (he loses his footing and falls face first on the floor)

Cid's Office:  Cid and Edea are loafing around in two big armchairs when they hear a loud thump beneath them.

Edea: (looks down at the floor) What was that dear?

Cid: I think it was Squall.

Edea: (surprised) Squall? What makes you think that was him?

Cid: (matter of factly) Quistis memorized where his room is located beneath us.  The sound came from his general direction.

Edea: (shakes her head) She never learns, he's just not interested in her.

Cid: She knows that now.  I just hope she finds somebody soon, before she has a nervous breakdown.

Edea: Getting back to the subject, what do suppose Squall is *doing* down there?

Cid: (shrugs) I don't know huney, but I think it's time… Mr. President? (diverts his attention to a man standing in the shadows by the window)  

President: (glances at Cid) Hmm?

Cid: I think that now is the time that you should go talk to Squall.

Edea: But huney, it's 2 o'clock in the morning.

Cid: (rolls eyes) I *know* what time it is Edea, but if Squall is awake this is as good a time as any.

President: (nervously) Are you sure he's ready for this?

Cid: He fell out of bed, that has to be a good sign.

The President nods, and steps out of the shadows, revealing the face of Laguna Loire.

Edea: Good luck Mr. Loire.

Laguna: (steps into the elevator) Oh God…I feel a leg cramp coming on.

The elevator door shuts.  Cid and Edea turn to each other.

Edea: He's toast.

Cid: Dead meat.

Edea: Gardian Force dogfood.

Cid: History.

In the meantime, Squall has left his room in search of his love, Rinoa.  He wanders down the dormatory hallway.

Squall: (thinking)  Hooooo boy, shouldn't have had sooooo much ta drink at the party.  Still, it's a good thing I look ten years older than my actual age or I never would've been able to get the beer in the first place. (out loud)  Rinoa?!  Hunneykins?  Sweetie-pie?  Jiggleypuff?  Where are yoooooo?  I have something to tell yoooooo!

Suddenly, Squalls sees the Guardian Force known as Siren strolling down the hall with Cerberus on a leash.

Cerberus: Ohh, mommy look, a fire hydrant!

Siren: Stupid doggy, that's…WHOA!  (Cerberus drags her by the leash over to Squall, lifts his leg and pees on the poor young SeeD)

Squall: Oh, cool!  More beer!

Siren: Good potty, Cerberus!

Siren and Cerberus go trotting off and Squall continues on his merry way, until about 30 seconds later he realizes that it wasn't beer he was doused in and he runs to the bathroom.  We never really do see what the Garden toliets look like, so now we do.  It looks just like any other bathroom, except that it's painted hot green, pink, and orange.  Squall heads to one of the showers ands starts to douse himself in water.

Squall: (thinking) I don't know what that was all about, but it wasn't fun.  Since when do my Guardian Forces go strolling about Garden?  And since when do they talk?  Sure I know they can talk, but this is ridiculous….

Squall goes on thinking for about another half an hour before he decides that he's clean and ventures out again to find Rinoa.  Meanwhile, at the first floor elevator…

Xu: (annoyed) Sir, please let go of my leg…

Laguna is clinging to Xu's leg like a baby, refusing to move.

Laguna: I can't do it!  I thought I could, but I can't!  Do you realize what he would do if I told him?  (he stares delirously at Xu, she shakes her head in annoyance)  He'd give me that look.  That look that only he can do, the "What are you, some kind of a moron?" look.

Xu: Look, Mr. President, I have no idea who or what your talking about.  But I'm sure you would get a much better response if you told your problems to that lamp post over there instead of me.

Laguna: (still clinging to her leg, to himself)  How am I go going to prove to him that's it's true if he doesn't believe me?  (lightbulb) I know! I'll have Ellone show him the time that Raine and I….uh, then again…

Xu: (notices someone aproaching)  Dr. Kadowaki!  HELP!

Dr Kadowaki approaches the struggling pair.

Dr K: What seems to be the problem here?

Laguna: (leaps away from Xu and grabs the Dr's labcoat)  Doctor!  You remember what you and I were talking about.  The Big Secret.

Dr. K: (eyes go wide)  That!?  (whispers) What about it?

Laguna: (whispers) Well, it's time to let the secret out, if you know what I mean?

Xu: (rolls eyes) Gimme a break!

Dr K:  Alright.  I've been giving some thought to your problem, and I have an idea.

She and Laguna go off to the infirmerary with their heads bent together, discussing a plan.  Xu watches them leave in bewilderment.

Xu: Big Secret?……oh, *that* Big Secret!  (she grins evilly) In that case, he's toast.

What is Laguna's big secret?  Will Squall ever find Rinoa and declare his love in his drunken state.  Will I ever get on with the main plot?  Will my writing skills improve?  Find out next time on Succesion of the Fantasies! 


	2. JEE EFSH REVENGE!

Chapter Two

Just a short note. Yes, this is a crossover. It doesn't start out as one, but in a few chapters I'll get to the crazy part.

Squall steps out into the main circular hallway of Balamb Garden completely drenched in water. He walks out to find total chaos. All of the students, despite the late time, are out running amok. Irvine is tap dancing on a bench in nothing but his cowboy hat and his boxers. Selphie is kneeling over a guitar with flames erupting from it, making mystical hands motions above the fire. Zell is running in a circle around the hallway, dressed as a giant hotdog no less. Quistis is chasing him, and she's buck-naked. 

Squall: (turns away and thinks to himself) Okay, either I'm really drunk right now, or everyone else in Garden is drunk. Haven't seen Rinoa yet, and I don't remember her drinking anything, so she should be sober, wherever she is. I should ask somebody where she is.

He turns around just as Quistis runs by him, completely unaware of her nudity, shouting at Zell.

Quistis: Zell Dincht! I'm going to get your hot dog if it kills me!

Zell: (shouting back at her) You ain't touching my hotdog, Trepe!

Just then the Trepies run by carrying empty beer cans in their arms. One of them takes one look at Quistis, and faints dead away. Squall whips back around.

Squall: No way….guess I'll ask Irvine.

He walks up to Irvine, who at least has his privates covered up and appears to not be too dangerous.

Squall: Um, Irvine, do you know where Rinoa went?

Irvine: (looks down at him but keeps dancing) Yeah, she's in the training center.

Squall: The training center! What's Rinoa doing in there?

Irvine: Diablos carried 'er off, saying that he "had plans for her". In case you haven't noticed my man, Selphie let the GFs loose. She sure is a little sadist when she's drunk. Squall? Hey, where'd he go?

Irvine, being the drunk that he was, had not noticed Squall gallop off the moment he mentioned Diablos. Selphie picked up her burning guitar and tried to hit him over the head with it.

Selphie: (slurred) Shtoopid bashteeeeerd! Heesh gone to de training shenteeeer.

Irvine: (stops dancing) Put that guitar down Selphie, you could hurt some…*WHACK*

Selphie laughs satanically as Irvine's unconscious body falls to the floor with the burning guitar on top of him. She then starts to run around in a circle screaming.

Selphie: Jee Effsh Revenge! Jee Effsh Revenge! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Squall bursts into the training center carrying his gunblade. He hears screaming coming from the far end, among the palm trees. He also hears laughing.

Squall: (thinks) Good, God. Rinoa…. I gotta do something. At least I seem sober now. Maybe I can get Rinoa outta here, but how can I beat GFs *without* GFs!?

He rushes into the clearing at the far end of the center. Rinoa is at the center of a circle of GFs, consisting of Shiva, Ifrit, Diablos, Brothers, and Pandemona. The minute he busts in, they all look up at him.

Ifrit: (mockingly) Oh, look who's here. The head tormentor.

Squall: What's going on? What are you doing to Rinoa?

Shiva: We have done nothing to your precious Rinoa. We only brought her here so that we could lure you.

Amidst the crowd of GFs, Rinoa's head pops out between their legs.

Rinoa: Squall, run!

Pandemona: He's not going anywhere. (uses his air vaccum and sucks Squall into the large sack on his back)

Squall: (thinks) Oh great, I'm inside Pandemona. Who knows what else has been inside here.

Rinoa: (pounds on Pandemona's legs) Let him out! LET HIM OUT!

The GFs leer down at her and laugh. Diablos beats his wings and blows her into a wall. She hits her head and falls to the ground, unconscious. 

Diablos: Little witch, I was sick of her screaming.

Sacred: (scratches his head) What're we gonna do with 'em now?

Ifrit: We'll leave the little sorceress here. The T-rexaurs can feed on her. As for the boy, we'll take him to Eden.

The GFs float off, leaving Rinoa alone among the bushes. When all is quiet, a small creature emerges from the brush. Rinoa's dog Angelo cautiously pads up to her. He sniffs at the small cut along her forehead, then gently licks the blood away. Her eyes flutter open.

Rinoa: (whispers) ….my knight….

The GFs float out to the front courtyard of Balamb Garden. Pandemona violently blows Squall out of his air sack, sending the poor SeeD tumbling through the air. He lands with a loud thump. He rubs his head, and looks up to see Eden, the ultimate GF.

Eden: So, you are Squall.

Squall: (painfully) Yeah, I've only had you junctioned to me for weeks on end now.

Eden: SILENCE HUMAN! (softly and dangerously) You humans have enslaved our kind for far too long. You only use us for battles in which we get hurt, and then you take the credit for winning. Who won the battle against Ultimecia?

Squall: (softly) I did…with my limit break.

Eden: Hogwash, it was I that delivered the final blow. I won the battle *for* you. And how do you reward me? You put me into your desk drawer. No longer though, for now we are all free and the only way you can enslave us again is to defeat all of us. And you cannot defeat us, because you don't have a GF to fight us with!

Squall: (slowly stands up) That doesn't matter. I am a SeeD in love and nothing can stop me now. Not you, not Ultimecia, not God.

Eden: (amused) Touching, but words won't save you now. ETERNAL BREATH!

Infirmary: Dr Kadowaki and Laguna are facing each other across a desk. The window is open, letting in the sea breeze.

Laguna: (excited) That's a good idea Doctor. I had a similar one, where Ellone would show him me and Raine..

Dr K: (interrupting) That would not have been a good idea, Mr. President. It would have probably scarred him for life.

Laguna: That's why I decided not to do it. Anywho, this plan works out great, he'll have to believe me, he can't deny it if I show him the proof.

Dr K: You'd better tell him soon, before Cid blabs the Big Secret to everyone in Garden.

Laguna: (waves his hand dismissively) I'll take care of it, thank you. (cocks his head) Uh, what's that noise.

Dr K: What do you mean?

Laguna: (suspiciously) Somethin's goin on outside…

Dr Kadowaki goes to the window and takes a quick peek out, then returns to her desk.

Dr K: Don't worry. It's just that GF Eden beating the crap out of Squall.

Laguna nods. The clock ticks loudly. The breeze blows the curtains around. Laguna and Dr. Kadowaki stare intently at one another.

Laguna:…..

Dr K:…..

Laguna: …..

Dr K: …..

Laguna:……..?!

Suddenly, Laguna jumps up and makes a bolt for the door. The Doctor gets up after him.

Dr K: Wait! Laguna! Just because it says you're 27 in the manual doesn't mean that you're still 27! You'll get creamed if you try to fight Eden!

Laguna: Then I'll see you in hell! 

He slams the door behind him. The Doctor shakes her head.

Dr K: He's toast.

Outside, Eden hangs ominously over Squall, who has now been reduced to a bloody pulp. Still, his eyes flutter open and he breathes shallowly. Eden is furious.

Eden: Still alive? I'll fix that.

Eden floats over Squall with it's long…um…tentacles preparing to finish him off. Suddenly, there are several gunshots, and Eden falls back. Laguna rushes to Squall's aide holding his machine gun, and stands protectively over him.

Laguna: Get your tentacles off of my…….friend.

Squall: (weakly) …..ah….the moron?

Laguna: You don't know the half of it kid.

Eden: Ouchies! You hurt me, human scum! There's only one way to end this! DEVOUR!

Laguna: (jaw drops) Uh-oh….

Mysterious voice: Don't you dare eat these people, Eden!

Eden diverts it's attention to the newcomer and cowers (if that is possible) in fear. Laguna turns around to see Doctor Kadowaki dressed in a long red cape with four swords stuck in the ground around her.

Laguna: (shocked) You…..you're?

Eden: (respectfully) Gilgamesh.

Indeed, Dr, Kadowaki is Gilgamesh. All of the surrounding GFs bow respectfully. Gilgamesh waves her hand at all of them except Eden.

Gil: Back to the menu screen for you! (they all disappear except Eden)

Laguna: I….I thought you were a guy.

Gil: Most guys do. (turns to Eden) Now for your punishment. ZANTETSUKEN!

Gilgamesh picks up Odin's large axe at swings it at Eden. The blow cuts Eden neatly in half.. A great amount of energy bursts forth from within the slain Eden. A large fireball bursts forth from its corpse and moves ominously towards Laguna and Squall. Gilgamesh runs to them as Laguna tries to drag Squall away from the fire. The huge ball of flame engulfs the two helpless men. Then there is a large blast which throws Gilgamesh back about twenty feet. Squall and Laguna are nowhere to be seen.

Will Squall and Laguna survive? Will Dr Kadowaki explain why she's a GF? Will the students at Balamb Garden regain their sobriety? Will Quistis catch Zell's hotdog? What horrible things has Selphie done to Irvine? Will the authoress ever get to the main plot of this fic? Find out next time on Succession of the Fantasies.


	3. Giving beds everywhere a bad name

Chapter Three

WARNING: This is probably the raciest chapter. It's still rated the same as the others and show nothing R rated or anything, but certain things are implied that might seem wrong to some people. This is because I was younger when I wrote this Chapter and liked to write things that were indecently funny. However, although certain things are implied in this Chapter, I can assure you that they did NOT actually happen. Now you cannot complain that I didn't warn you! 

The next day, Squall awakens in the infirmary. He is covered head to toe in bandages. The window is open and a calm breeze is blowing over his body. Soft sunlight streams through the window.

Squall: (thinking) Am I dead? I fought with Eden, how can I be alive? It was about to kill me, and then…….the moron rescued me?! Wait a minute, that clown couldn't have beaten Eden. What the hell happened? I thought I heard Dr. Kadowaki's voice, but it also sounded like……GILGAMESH!!!! Holy crap, Dr K is a GF! Good God, for all I know Cid may be a GF too! And every other minor character too! I thought that Rajin and Fujin's bantering sounded a lot like Sacred and Minotaur.

Squall turns around in bed to get more comfortable, a comes face to face with Laguna.

Squall:………

Laguna:…….

Squall:…….

Laguna:…….

Squall:……….???!!!

Laguna: :-)

Squall: aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKK!!!

Somewhere, at the other side of Garden, Rinoa starts from her sleep at the sound of screaming.

Rinoa: Uh-oh. Sounds like Squall's awake. (gets up and runs from the room)

In the cafeteria, Zell and Quistis, now sober, are leaning over two cups of coffee. Zell is clothed normally, and so is Quistis, thank God. Zell, of course, is also eating a hotdog.

Quistis: (looks up drowsily from her coffee) What was that?

Zell: Who cares? Probably some bird that got caught in a jet engine.

Off in a dorm room somewhere, Irvine awakens in nothing but his hat and his boxers. Selphie is draped across him.

Irvine:…………..$%&!

Selphie: (awakes) Huh? Whoa! Irvy!? What are *you* doing in my room?

Irvine: I don't know! The last thing I remember doing is sneaking in Squall's room and taking all the GFs outta his drawers. …….Why am I in my boxers?

Selphie: (grin grin)

Irvine: (nervously) Ah, Sefie…did we….?

Selphie: I hope not.

Both:…………..

Irvine: I think I would've remembered.

Selphie: Me too…..

Both:…….

Selphie: (flustered) Well, um, let me get offa you. (gets off of him) I think you should go back to your room and put some clothes on, maybe? (unconsciously smoothes her hands down the sides of her yellow jumper) I think we're okay, I'm still in my clothes. I think I remember you dancing on a bench in your boxers.

Irvine: (sits on the bed) Remember anything else?

Selphie: A lot of fire. And a giant hot dog. That's about it.

Irvine: Okay…

Selphie:……..kay.

Irvine: (gets up) Well, I'll go now. I'll see you later, perhaps?

Selphie: (looks down at her feet and blushes) Perhaps…..

Irvine: Good, okay, see ya. (he rushes out of the room leaving Selphie alone)

Selphie: (puts her hands on her chest and sighs) He can't know, he can never know. If he knew how I felt about him…(shakes her head, and wanders off towards her bathroom) I wonder how Squall and Sir Laguna are doing…

We switch from one uncomfortable scene to another, where Squall finds that someone's been sleeping in his bed, while he's still in it no less…

Squall: YOU MORON!!! What are you doing in my bed?

Laguna: (cocks eyebrow) *Your* bed? This is *our* bed.

Squall: (fumbles out of bed to get away from Laguna) What the heck are you doing, sleeping in the same bed as me?!

Laguna: The infirmary only has one bed, remember?

Squall: (dryly) You could've slept in your room.

Laguna: (smiles) I wanted to catch up on lost time.

Squall: What do you mean, lost time?

Laguna: (gets up) I'll explain later today. Meet me in the library, we need to talk.

Squall: (shrugs) Whatever.

Laguna: (stretches) Ack, those potions give me cramps!

Squall: Sir?

Laguna: Huh?

Squall: I thought that we burned to death…

Laguna: Did you ever hear of a Phoenix Down?

Squall: …Oh.

Laguna: (heads to the door) You should take those bandages off, you look stupid in them. And I know you hate looking stupid.

Squall: (shrugs) Whatever.

Laguna: Okay, I'm gonna find Ellone.

Squall: (bored) Like I care…

Laguna: (sarcastic) Nice to see you back to normal Mister Serious. Remember to meet me. 

He exits. Squall stares at the door for awhile, and realizes that he's alone in the infirmary. He starts to take his bandages off, and realizes that he isn't burned at all. (ain't potions wonderful) Once he has removed the bandages, he is completely naked. Just at this time, Rinoa comes bounding into the room like a leaping antelope.

Rinoa: (catching sight of Squall's butt) WHOA!!!

Squall: (turns around) HOLY HELL!!! (grabs the bedsheets and quickly covers himself up in them)

Rinoa: (stutters) Ah..Squall..you..you're…

Squall: Naked.

Rinoa: (nods) Yup.

Squall: Thanks for stating the obvious.

Rinoa: (upset) Oh, don't be a meanie!

Squall: (offended) Hey, have you ever woken up to find the President of Esthar sleeping beside you?

Rinoa: Laguna? (Squall nods) I'm sorry. But that's not half as bad as what happened before…

Squall: (thinks) Here she goes again. It's a good thing I love her.

Rinoa: Oh Squall, it was terrible! I was in my room last night when I heard this loud noise out in the hallway. I went out and everyone was going crazy. Irvine was tap dancing in his boxers. Selphie was acting like Satan incarnate. Zell thought he was a giant hotdog, and Quistis was…(shudders)

Both: Naked.

Squall: (wraps an arm around her) I know.

Rinoa: (continues) And what's worse, the GFs were loose. I think while we were out on the balcony, Irvine and Selphie snuck into your room and let 'em loose. Selphie was shouting, "GF's Revenge!" and lighting everything on fire. Then Diablos captured me(looks frightened and hugs herself) and he dragged me off to the Training Center where the GFs took me hostage waiting for you to come. (violently hugs him) Oh Squall, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them, but my powers aren't any good against GFs! I was so scared for you.

Squall: (softly) It's okay….what happened after they took me away?

Rinoa: (holds him tighter) Diablos knocked me out. Angelo managed to drag me out of the Training Center before anything ate me. Now this is the scary part. When I woke up in my bed, Dr Kadowaki was there and explained what had happened to you, but she (whispers) looked like Gilgamesh…

Squall: She is Gilgamesh. (Rinoa gapes at him) I'll explain later. I need to tell you something…

Rinoa: (bats eyes) Yeah?

Squall: (eyes go wide) Um….uh….I…

Rinoa: (smiles seductively) Yes?

Squall: I…I'm…going to see Laguna later on today. Will you come with me?

Rinoa: (disappointed) Oh. Sure. I guess I owe him a thank you for saving my boyfriend.

Squall: (sighs in relief) Good, thanks Rinoa. (thinks) Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

Will Squall ever say the three big words to Rinoa? (maybe) Did Irvine and Selphie do it? (no) Will Laguna tell Squall "The Big Secret"? (someday) Will I ever get on with the main theme of the story? (yes) Keep reading, on the next chapter of Succession of the Fantasies.


	4. Another reason for not drinking!

Chapter Four

To those who have reviewed. THANK YOU!!! To think that people would actually like to read my old stuff makes me very happy. Also, to those who have asked, the Chapter after this, if I remember correctly, is where the crossover starts, and most likely, where the law suits will start…

Laguna and Ellone are at the back of the library. Laguna is pacing about the floor like a caged tiger, Ellone is yawning drunkenly. Unbeknownst to Laguna but knownst to us, Ellone had also been drinking last night, and had had a little adventure with Rajin and Fujin in the Quad that dealt with some masking tape and a can of Cool Whip. She's suffering from a hangover and is hiccuping every now and then.

Ellone: (slurred) JESUS Lagoona, quit pacing around, yur makin me dizzeeeeeeee.

Laguna: I can't *help* it, Ellone, I've been working up to this moment for years now and I want things to go right.

Ellone: Hey, ease up. I know the kid pretty well. He'll probably just say, "Whatever."

Laguna: That's what I'm afraid of…

Ellone: (a little bit too loud) What doo ya expect him ta doo, run happily into yoor arms?

Laguna: No, but I'd like it if he at least showed some interest…

Squall and Rinoa walk in hand in hand.

Ellone: (looks up) Oh *hic* hi kid.

Squall: Hey Sis, Sir. (nods respectfully at Laguna, who is on the ground clutching at his leg)

Laguna: (embarrassed) Uh, heh heh, hi there kid, Miss Rinoa. (he reaches out and shakes her hand)

Rinoa: (smiles) Hello Sir. I wanted to thank you for saving Squall from Eden. I hope I'm not interfering with anything important.

Ellone: Heh heh.

Laguna: (glares at Ellone) Oh, not at all. I don't mind you being here. Squall?

Squall/Rinoa: (simultaneously) Whatever.

Rinoa: (giggles)

Squall: (sighs) Let's just get on with it.

Laguna: (nervously) Right….um.

Ellone: *hic* Heh heh.

Laguna: (whispers) *Shut up* Ellone!

Squall: So what'd you want to talk to me about?

Laguna: Well, I'm not really going to say anything, cause I know you wouldn't believe a word. (scratches his head) So, I'm kinda sorta going to have Ellone show it to you, and you can make your own decision about it.

Squall: ….Okay, whatever.

Laguna: What? Great! Ellone, get ready! Sit down Squall. (Squall sits in one of the chairs) Ready, Ellone?

Ellone: As ready as I'll *hic* ever be.

Laguna: Great! Okay, Squall, she'll send you back on the count of three. One….two…..

Rinoa: WAIT!

Squall, Ellone, and Laguna all start at the sound at her voice, and then stare at her.

Laguna: Huh?

Rinoa: I wanna go too.

Laguna: I'm afraid that's impossible, Miss..

Rinoa: (hands on hips) No it isn't! I know that Ellone could send three people at once to the dream world. I'm sure she could send Squall and I.

Laguna: (exasperated) That's not the point, Miss! This is for Squall's eyes only.

Rinoa: Look, if what you want to show him is so important, then I know how he'll react to it. He'll just shut himself out from the rest of the world and think about it for days on end. I can help him get through that. So please, let me go too.

Squall: Um, excuse me? Don't I have any say in this?

Laguna/Rinoa: NO!

Ellone: Heh, heh.

Laguna: (throwing up his arms) Alright! Fine, you can go too. But you're sworn to secrecy, Rinoa. You mustn't tell a soul about this.

Rinoa: I promise not to.

Laguna: (sighs) Okay then, sit down.

Rinoa pulls up a chair next to Squall. Laguna crosses himself and turns back to Ellone.

Laguna: Okay, Ellone. Do it.

Voice: WAIT!

Laguna whips around as Zell, Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie run into the Library. Irvine and Selphie bump into each other at the door, glance at each other, and blush. Laguna stamps his foot.

Laguna: Aw man! Now what?!

Selphie: (moves forward) We're sorry Sir Laguna, but we wanted to be with Squall too.

Laguna: Fine. (waves his hand) Stand over there then.

The four SeeD members exchange glances with each other nervously, then Selphie speaks up again.

Selphie: Um, that's not what I meant….

Ellone: Heh heh.

Zell: (jumping up and down) We want to go with him 'n Rinoa!

Laguna:………………………..good grief.

Quistis: Squall does a lot better in uncomfortable situations when we're there to harass him. I know this as a certified Squall observer.

Zell: (whispers) Get a life Quistis.

Quistis: (whispers back) Shut up Zell, or I'll use my whip on your hot dog.

Laguna: I'm sorry guys, but this simply has nothing to do with you.

Irvine: Yes it does! We were only raised with the guy! C'mon, who're we gonna tell, Matron?

Laguna: (to himself) She already knows…

In the meantime, Squall, Rinoa and Ellone are watching this spectacle with wide eyes. Ellone has a large smile on her face, Squall looks like he's gonna barf, and Rinoa is biting her lip. Selphie gets down on her knees and hugs Laguna's legs.

Selphie: (pleading) Please! Oh, pretty please! Please, Sir Laguna!

The other three SeeDs exchange glances, shrug, and go down on their knees too. Laguna looks sick.

Ellone: Hee-haw!

Laguna: …..alright…….ALRIGHT!

Selphie: (gets up and dances) YAY! (she accidentally hugs Irvine, realizes it's him, and jumps back about 4 feet)

Squall: Um, Sir, can we get on with it?

Laguna: Yeah yeah yeah! All of you sit down! (the remaining SeeDs sit on the floor around Squall and Rinoa) Ellone, do you think you can handle this many people?

Ellone: Aw, itsh no pwobwem at all, Lagoona.

Laguna: (nervously) Okay then. Send them back on the count of three.

Selphie: YAY! We're going to the dream world!

Laguna: One…

Rinoa: I've never done this before, what's it like?

Laguna: Two…

Squall: Like a weird dream that you can't wake up from until Ellone feels like it….Just hope that you don't get stuck in some moron's body.

Laguna: (hesitates)

Zell: Um….three!

Laguna: Do it Ellone!

Ellone closes her eyes and concentrates. A few minutes pass and nothing happens. Suddenly, Squall and Rinoa slump in their chairs, and the others on the floor fall over. They are unconscious. Laguna watches them for a moment, then starts to do a victory dance.

Laguna: (joyfully) YES! Yessssssssss! The day of reckoning has arrived.

Ellone: (suddenly opens her eyes) Oops.

Laguna: (halts in mid-dance) What do you mean, "Oops"?

Ellone: (hesitatingly) I made an itty-bitty mistake…

Laguna: What kind of mistake?

Cid's Office: Cid, Edea, and Dr. Kadowaki (in her human form) are sitting around the office having a conversation when from somewhere downstairs they hear someone screaming loudly.

Laguna: YOU DID *WHAT* !!!

The three look down at the floor where the scream came from, then look back up at each other.

Edea: As I was saying, dear, we really shouldn't have let the students drink alcohol at the party last night. Everyone was drunk, including Squall.

Cid: But it was a special present for defeating Ultimecia…

Edea: I know, but it had disastrous results. There was whipped cream all over the quad. Someone stole the school mascot's costume..

Dr. K: The giant hotdog?

Edea: Yes. Someone set fire to school property, including all of the guitars in the music room. One of the instructors was streaking. And what's worse, *somebody* let all of the GFs loose, and they ransacked the entire Garden and almost killed our commander.

Cid: But the alcohol did have one good effect.

Edea: (sarcastically) Really? What was that, dear?

Cid: We got Squall to smile.

Edea:….Well, that's true.

Dr. K: Actually, Rinoa made Squall smile.

Cid: Sure…..but the alcohol helped!

Edea: So Doctor, how is it that you are a GF, anyway?

The elevator opens at this point and Laguna steps out. His face is completely white.

Dr K: Ah, Laguna. How did it go?

Laguna: (in shock) Ah….we…have a slight problem.

Cid: (worried) What is it?

Laguna: Ellone was drunk, and still is drunk, in fact. She's passed out.

Edea: Oh my God! Is she all right?

Laguna: She's fine. It's not her that's the problem anyway.

Cid/Edea/Dr K: …………

Laguna: (rubs his head) Ellone made a mistake. I let all of Squall's friends go with him and she couldn't handle all those people while drunk. She's lost control of them, she's lost them in the dream world and she can't bring them back.

Edea: (shocked) What do you mean? Did she send them back?

Laguna: Oh, she sent them back alright…..

To be continued…..


	5. THE CROSSOVER!

Chapter Five

Once again, thank you to those who have reviewed.  This *IS* the crossover chapter.  Also, I'm sorry, but this Chapter isn't very funny.  It's more on the serious side.  But hopefully, you'll like it anyway…

Squall, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine all wake up together on the ground. They blink and survey their surroundings, and find themselves in the middle of a street in a dark and grungy city.

Zell: (surprised) Hey, this ain't Winhill. Figured that Ellone woulda sent us someplace like Winhill or Esthar. What the heck does this place have to do with anything?

Quistis: (looks herself over) Hey guys, we're in our own bodies. We aren't anyone else. Isn't that what usually happens?

Squall: Something's wrong…(he looks around and notices many passer-bys walking past them and giving them strange glances. They look odd, their bodies are slightly out of proportion, they have small mouths, pointy noses, and large round eyes) 

Irvine: (noticing the natives too) I don't think we're in the right place. This has gotta be a new region or something.

Selphie: Yeah! These people all look weird!!!

Several people walking by give them nasty looks. Quistis clamps a hand over Selphie's mouth and cracks an embarrassed smile. Squall continues to look around, and notes all of the small shops and the paved streets.

Squall: Looks kinda like Deling City.

Irvine: Maybe it's the Deling City of the past.

Quistis: No, there's way too much smog for that. (she points up towards the gray sky) Deling City was never an industrial zone. This place looks really polluted.

Selphie: (so scared she actually hugs Irvine) This is weird. Why would Sir Laguna want us to see this? Is this the past?

Irvine: (so overwhelmed he actually hugs her back) Dunno…

Zell: I just hope they have hot dogs…

Squall: (finally realizes what's wrong) Where's Rinoa?

They all look around. There's no sign of her.

Selphie: Maybe she got sent to the right place…

Quistis: Are you saying that this is the wrong place?

Selphie: (scared) I don't know!!! Usually when we're sent back to the past we become other people, but we're ourselves here. I think Ellone did something wrong.

Irvine: (looks down at her): She did seem kinda drunk..

Squall: I don't care about that! We have to find Rinoa!

Zell: Whoa, man! We don't even know where we are, or even if Rinoa's in the same place.

Quistis: He's got a point, Squall. For all we know, Rinoa could be awake in the library with Laguna and Ellone.

Squall: (desperate) But…

Selphie: (gently holds his arm) C'mon Squall. I'm worried about her too. But we gotta find out where we are first.

Squall: (looks from one face to another, Selphie mouths "Please".) ……ah…okay. In the event that a mission goes wrong…

Irvine: We head for the nearest Garden.

Squall: Right. Now, do you see anyplace that looks like a Garden?

They all survey their surroundings one more time. Selphie spots something, grabs Squall's arm, and points at it.

Selphie: (excited) There! That building's pretty big. It might be a Garden!

She points at a large architectural wonder jutting out from the center of the city. It looks to be over sixty stories tall, and is rather run down. Numerous windows in it are broken, and it is coated in a thick layer of black dust. There are scorch marks along the side. It seems to be a miracle that the building is standing up at all. A giant red sign hangs from it, but it is unreadable at that distance.

Zell: (unsure) Are you sure Sef, it doesn't look much like a Garden.

Irvine: Yeah, Gardens are usually a bit more round and…

Quistis: Colorful.

Squall: Still, whether it's a Garden or not we should head for it. It looks like a pretty important building. It is in the center of the city. Maybe we can get some information there.

Selphie: Booyaka! Let's go! (she starts to skip away)

Zell: Wait Sef! (she stops) We have to wait for Squall to give the order to move out.

They all turn to Squall expectantly. He sighs, rolls his eyes, and puts his hands on his hips.

Squall: (mumbles) Move out.

Zell: More feeling man!

Squall: (agitated) Move your @$$, Zell.

Zell: Whoa! (jumps back) No problem!

They all head straight for the building, except for Squall, who lingers behind and takes one last glance at the street behind him.

Squall: (quietly) Rinoa…

He turns stiffly away and follows his teammates up the crowded street.

In the meantime, three mysterious figures watch him from the shadows of an alleyway.

Mysterious Man #1: They're moving out….

Mysterious Man #2: ………..mmmm.

Mysterious Woman: Should we arrest them?

Mysterious Man #1: ….No, they haven't caused any problems, yet.

Mysterious Woman: That's it?! They just appeared in the middle of the street for God's sake! And they look weird. Their noses are too round and their eyes are too small…

Mysterious Man #2: And their hairstyles are normal.

Mysterious Woman: Except for that one girl with the bouncy hair…

Mysterious Man #1: Shut up! That doesn't matter! Until the boss says to take care of 'em, we don't take care of 'em.

Mysterious Man #2: So what do we do?

Mysterious Man #1: We'll report to headquarters, then see what happens. I have a feeling we're going to get to know these people very well….

They disappear down the alleyway.

In a completely different dark alleyway in the same city, Rinoa wakes up. She looks about her nervously.

Rinoa: Squall….where are you? What is this place? (she looks about herself, then looks herself over) Something isn't right…(louder) Squall? Quistis? Irvine? Zell? Selphie? (she gets up and moves cautiously out of the alleyway and on to the open street. She is soon surrounded by people she doesn't know) This isn't funny!!!

Several people stop and stare at her. She hugs herself and stares in horror at the unknown city surrounding her. She starts to shout desperately.

Rinoa: Squall!! Don't leave me by myself!! This isn't funny guys!! (tears run down her face, and she starts to run in panic) Ellone! Get me out of here! Don't leave me alone! Bring me back! Ellone! I know you can hear me! ELLONE!!!!!!

She darts clumsily about the crowded street shouting for Ellone, until she accidentally runs into a young woman, knocking them both over. Rinoa quickly notices the woman rubbing her leg.

Rinoa: Oh!! I'm so sorry!

Girl: No, don't worry, I'm fine.

The girl tries to get up but falters a little. Rinoa quickly takes her arm and helps her up.

Rinoa: (mortified) I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you.

Girl: (brushes herself off) I said it's okay. (smiles) I'm kinda used to that actually. What's the problem, you looked frightened.

Rinoa: (still holding her arm) I can't find my friends….

She looks the girl over to see if she's really alright. She appears to be at least five years older than Rinoa, has long golden brown hair in a ponytail, and large green eyes. Rinoa notices she's holding a basket, and looks to see if it's damaged, and realizes that's she's carrying flowers.

Rinoa: (pleasantly surprised) Oh! Flowers!

Girl: You like flowers?

Rinoa: (smiles) I love flowers! My boyfriend and I have this special place, it's filled with flowers. It's a whole field filled with them. (spreads her arms wide) He used to say that whenever I was lost, I could go there and I would find him. (a sad look crosses her face)

Girl: It sounds beautiful. Where is this special place? You can't find many flowers around here.

Rinoa: It's on a southern island, in the back yard of an orphanage by the sea. (the girl nods) It's just south of the Centra continent. 

Girl: (confused) What?!

Rinoa: The Centra continent, way down south. You must've heard of it… (the girl shakes her head) Haven't you?

Girl: (looks at Rinoa like she's insane) There's no such thing as a Centra continent.

Rinoa stares at the girl, then darts panicked glances around her. She hugs herself and backs away.

Rinoa: (softly) Ellone, where did you send me?

Girl: (worried) Are you all right? Do you need help?

Rinoa: (disoriented) I…I….I need to find my friends. (grabs the girl's arm) Can you help me?

Girl: (soothing) Of course I can. Are they in the city somewhere?

Rinoa: I don't know…

Girl: (takes her hand) Well, come with me. I'll take you someplace where you can calm down. I have some really good friends there, I'm sure that they'd be glad to help you find your friends.

Rinoa: Thank you….thanks a lot.

Girl: (leads her down the street) No problem. They're really nice people. Well, some of them cuss a bit…excessively, but they're all really good at heart.

Rinoa: Oh, I'm used to working with oddballs.

Girl: (smiles to herself) Good, cause that's what they all are, a bunch of oddballs! (they both laugh) Well, considering that I'm helping you out, now would be the time to properly introduce ourselves.

Rinoa: Oh! Of course! I'm Rinoa Heartilly.

Girl: (turns back to her and smiles warmly) My name is Aeris. Aeris Gainsborough.

To be continued…


	6. The nasty truth

Chapter Six

Back in Balamb Garden, in Cid's office, Cid and Edea are staring at Laguna in horror and disbelief, Dr. Kadowaki in anxiety.

Cid: (agitated) What do you mean she sent them to another dimension?!

Laguna: (shrugs) I'm not entirely sure, Headmaster. Ellone said that she lost control of where she had sent them. Apparently she had a brief moment of contact with them once she dropped them in another time, long enough for her to see that they were in their own bodies and that they weren't in the right place, then she lost them. Right before she passed out she said something about, "breaking the barriers of the dimensions". So I'm assuming, headmaster, that the kids are lost in another dimension.

Edea: (horrified) So even you don't know what's going on?

Laguna: No, but I think Ellone would, if she would just wake up…

Dr. K: (stands up) I know what's going on.

Laguna, Edea, and Cid stare at her in surprise.

Cid: Then please tell us what has happened, Dr. Kadowaki.

Dr. K: As you know, I am a GF, sort of, and we GF have certain knowledge that others, even sorceresses, don't have. This knowledge is that there are other dimensions besides the one that we all live in.

Laguna: (to himself) So Ellone was right…. (to Dr. K) But how could Ellone actually send them to another dimension. Are their consciousnesses just floating around over there or what?

Dr. K: Ellone has sent their minds there, but in the other dimension they can still be in their own bodies, even if their bodies are here. That is the interesting thing about dimension travel, the consciousness can only be in one place at once, but the body can be in all dimensions at the same time.

Edea: (confused) Interesting, but that still does not explain how Ellone got them there, or how she can bring them back.

Dr. K: I'm not done yet. Ellone's powers send people to the past. Well, dimensions occur one after the other, one successes over another, making it possible for Ellone to send Squall and his friends to the dimension behind us. We GFs are powerful enough on our own to travel between the dimensions, I have been to the one occurring before ours many times, and so have other GFs such as Shiva, Ifrit, Leviathan, and Bahamut. But Squall and his friends are only humans, and once trapped in one dimension, they can't get out on their own. Ellone might be able to bring them back but…. (lowers her eyes) It will be difficult. (she looks up to see three very confused persons staring at her)

Laguna: (befuddled) Uh, perhaps you could explain that again, for those of us who can't understand such big concepts.

Dr. K: Are you sure? The simpler version isn't very pretty. (the others nod enthusiastically) Okay. I warned you. (takes a deep breath) A long time ago, in a land known as Japan, a company called Squaresoft invented a role playing video game called, "Final Fantasy". (they all nod) This game was so popular that Squaresoft made a sequel, and another, and another, until there were eight of these games, with a ninth one on the way. These games were not continuations of one another, each had it's own original plot but all had the common theme of saving the world. 

Cid: And the point is?

Dr. K: We are living in one of these games.

The room is silent.

Dr. K: It's true! We are in what is known as "Final Fantasy 8" We are all characters in this game. Even though the game has ended, our lives still go on. What I believe has happened is that Ellone has sent Squall to the game occurring before ours, Final Fantasy 7. How she did this, I don't really know. She's not a GF, but her powers are strong. I believe that with my guidance she can find Squall and his friends in the world of Final Fantasy 7. But Squall and the others must know what is going on. If they have no idea that they are in a different game, they will not know when they are being pulled out. And to pull a character out of a game successfully, they must be willing for it to happen. In short, a crossover has occurred, and we must reverse it. Now do you understand?

Cid: (aghast) Uh…..huh.

Edea: Oh dear.

Laguna: (smiles) Hey, that's pretty cool!

In the world of FF7…….

Squall, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine trudge up the street towards the very large building. Squall looks nearly dead, Quistis looks scared out of her mind, Zell looks hungry, Selphie looks bored, and Irvine looks at Selphie with lingering eyes.

Zell: (tired) Are we there yet?

Squall: (thinks) Hopefully…

Irvine: We're almost there, Zell. Hang in there!

Zell: I'm…..so…..hungry.

Quistis: Think of something besides food for a change!

Zell: Oh….shut…..up.

Selphie: (starts to run ahead) C'mon! Just one more stairwell to go!

All: *groan*

The gang climbs a very steep stairwell and then find themselves at the base of the large building. Selphie looks up to read the now legible sign.

Selphie: Shinra Electrical Power Company.

Quistis: (disappointed) It's not a Garden…

Squall: It's in the center of the city. It's probably an important building. We can see if they have any information in there pertaining to where we are.

Zell: (to himself) And see if they have some food….

They walk into the main lobby, and oggle at all of the weird stuff displayed about them. There is a car and a motorcycle displayed at the back of the room. A young secretary notices them and calls meekly to them.

Secretary: Um, excuse me, c-can I help you?

Irvine: (smiles) Let me handle this. (saunters over to the secretary as Selphie's face goes red)

Irvine converses with the secretary for a few minutes. Each passing minute her face gets redder and redder. Finally, something Irvine says send her over the edge, and she violently throws a bunch of brochures at him and hides behind the counter.

Zell: (snickers) Way to go, ladies man.

Squall: (as Irvine walks back) What did you say to her?

Irvine: (slightly embarrassed) Er, nothing.

Selphie blushes and turns away from him.

Quistis: Did you find out anything?

Irvine: Well, (holds up brochures) these may be of some use.

Irvine hands them to Squall, who glances over at some security guards staring over at them.

Squall: I think we should go read these outside.

Selphie: Right! Let's go! (runs out of the building)

Zell: She alright? She almost seemed too eager to leave.

Irvine: (looks worredly after her, a hint of longing in his eyes) I hope she's okay. She seems pretty scared right now. I'll go talk to her. (follows Selphie out the door)

Squall: (thinking) The way her looks at her…..they way she looks at him….Irvine, Selphie, I know what you two are going through……..Rinoa… (out loud) Let's go.

Squall, Zell, and Quistis walk in silence out of the building. They find Irvine and Selphie together on a park bench outside. Irvine has his arm around Selphie's shoulders, Selphie is staring at her feet.

Squall: Is everything alright?

Selphie: (quietly) Yeah….fine…let's find out where we are!

Squall: Alright (sits on the bench beside Irvine as Zell and Quistis sit on the ground before them) Let's see… (he picks a brochure and starts to read outloud from it) Welcome to Midgar….

Will Squall and the gang ever find out what's going on? Will Laguna get them back to the right dimension? Is Rinoa alright? Will the plotline improve? Find out next time on Succession of the Fantasies!


	7. Neener neener!

Chapter Seven

I just realized, me being the flaming idiot that I am, that two very loyal readers have been leaving me reviews repeatedly, and I haven't thanked them yet!  So, let me do so now.

Funkitated: The petition idea is interesting, don't write it off so quickly.  If anyone has any interesting suggestions as to what kinds of situations I could make in this story, then go ahead and make them.  I don't know if I'll be able to use them, but seeing as I'm writing as I go, I'm willing to get some inspiration here and there.

Celas Victoria: Yes, more FF7 characters will show up en masse, if I can make it so.  But please be patient.  The most notable character appearances won't be made until the next Chapter.

And a note to those who have just joined us, or have returned to this fic after a long time, I value your opinions too, so please review!  Even if it's just to say, "BLARG!"  And on that note, the insanity continues…

Amidst the crowd of Midgar residents, (we now know that this is Midgar) Aeris leads Rinoa down the dingy streets by the hand.  Every now and then she throws a reassuring look back at Rinoa, who looks something like a caged rodent in this new environment.  Rinoa looks about herself in awe.

Rinoa: (overwhelmed)  Wow, this place is BIG!

Aeris: Not used to the big city, I take it?

Rinoa: Heck, no!  Even Deling City isn't this big!

Aeris looks back at her in confusion, and Rinoa smiles sheepishly.

Rinoa: Sorry.  I know, you've never heard of Deling City…

Aeris: (whispers) Where exactly do you come from, anyway?

Rinoa: I don't know how to explain.  I think the only thing I could say that would make sense is… (pulls Aeris close and whispers in her ear) I'm from the future.

Aeris: (blinks) Oh, really?

Rinoa: (louder) I'm serious!

Aeris: Ooookay.  Then how exactly did you get here?

Rinoa: It's too hard to explain….

Aeris suddenly pulls her into a side alley away from the street.  After she pulls them both into the darkness, she whips around on Rinoa.

Aeris: (whispers harshly) Tell me!

Rinoa: What?!

Aeris: Ssshhh!! (looks about the alleyway)  Some Shinra spy might be around and hear you.  (looks intensely at Rinoa)  If you're from the future then I want to know what happens!

Rinoa: What?  You mean you want to know what happens in *your* future?

Aeris: Not mine, the Planet's.  (sweeps her arms around her)  I want to know if the Planet will be all right in the future.

Rinoa: Oh.  It's fine.  That's not really the problem in the future…

Aeris: (gently takes her arm) Then what is?

Voice: HEY!

The two girls jump and cling to each other as if they've been caught.  A police officer sticks his head down the alleyway.

Police dude: What are you two girls doing down there?!

Aeris: (grabs Rinoa's hand and drags her out into the street) Nothing officer.  We were just taking a shortcut.

Police dude: Get moving! (gives Rinoa a suspicious look as Aeris drags her away)

Once out of the officers hearing distance, both girls let out a sigh.

Aeris: (relieved)  Maybe we should take up this topic at a later time.

Rinoa:  I think that would be good.

Aeris: You should think of how you're going to explain your situation, though.  My friends are gonna want to know what your story is if they're gonna help you.

Rinoa: Okay. (thinks to herself) This place is insane!  Squall has probably brooded himself into oblivion by now….

In the meantime, in another part of the city….

Quistis: Squall!  Stop brooding yourself into oblivion!

Squall: (flatly) I can't help it.

Squall is in his thinking position on the bench.  Quistis is pacing about him impatiently.  Irvine is looking over the brochures for the twenty-fifth time.

Irvine: (confused) Damn….

Zell: (as he punches a nearby wall) This is friggen nuts!  What the *sproing* are we doin sitting here!?

Quistis: Be patient, Zell. At least wait until Selphie gets back.  She might find some more answers than we did in those stupid brochures. (gestures to Irvine)

Irvine: (still reading) Damn…

Zell: (walks over to Quistis) I can't believe that no one around seems to know about Sorceress War or Esthar or anything else that they'd usually be blabbing about….

Quistis: Well there's no telling exactly how far into the past Ellone might have sent us, Zell.

Squall: (thinks) The way she's talking, we could be way before the time of The Great Hyne.  Could there have been such an advanced civilization before the Great Hyne?  Before sorceresses and magic?  Some of this does look a bit crude, but it's still pretty high tech for…

Zell: Uh-oh, I think we've lost him…

Quistis: (worried) Squall?

Squall: (comes back to the real world) You're right , Quistis.  We could be in the time before the Great Hyne.  I don't know.  It doesn't explain us being in our own bodies.  But one way or another, I think we're in the past.

Quistis is about to say something, but then Selphie comes bounding loudly over to the group.

Selphie: (happily)  HEY!

Irvine, still reading, is startled as Selphie accidentally plows into him.

Irvine: (coyly) Whoa! Easy, girl!  We'll have plenty of time for that later.

Selphie blushes furiously at him, and kicks him in the shin.  As Irvine dances about on one leg, Zell snickers and Quistis covers her mouth to supress a smile.

Squall: (thinks) He deserved that.

Selphie: (to Squall) I found a library.  Man, did the librarian give me a hard time!  (she hands Squall a world history book, who starts to leaf through it)  She made me get a membership and everything, just so I could get this one stupid book!  Eventually I just gave her some gil and bought the book to avoid any trouble.

Squall: (snaps to attention)  She took your gil?

Selphie: Yeah, I think they must have the same currency here.

Quistis: That's a consolation…

Squall: A small one.

Quistis: Well, that at least means that we can stay in a hotel.  I think it'll be a good place to read this thing.  (indicates the book)  Besides, I think Irvine would like that.

Selphie: (defensively) Huh?

Squall: (flatly) I think you broke his leg, Selphie.

The three look over to Irvine, who's leaning dependently on a hysterical Zell.

Irvine: Little lady's got quite a leg….

Selphie: (turns red) Oops!

Quistis: Oh, he'll be all right.  He's just trying to get some sympathy.  Let's get going.  There's gotta be a half decent hotel around here someplace.

She and Selphie start to walk away.  Selphie grabs Zell's arm and pulls him away, leaving an unsupported Irvine to fall flat on his face.  Selphie gives him an angry look as she drags Zell off.  Irvine smiles back at her sheepishly.  Quitis helps him up and makes sure he can walk, before noticing an unmoving Squall.

Quistis: (concerned) Squall?

Squall: (has an unsure look on his face) …..What about…

Quistis: Rinoa? (Squall nods) Don't worry Squall.  We'll find her.

Squall looks unconvinced for a moment, then reluctantly follows Quistis.  She walks by his side for a moment, then stops and galnces back.

Quistis: (thinks)  Why do I feel that I'm being watched?

After a moment of pondering she runs after the rest of the team.  Nearby, a shadow separates itself from the wall.  It climbs loftily to the top and sets itself there like a gargoyle.  It scrutinizes the departing SeeDs with glowing, red eyes.

Where is Aeris taking Rinoa?  What are the young Seeds about to discover?  What is the mysterious thing following them?  Find out next time on Succession of the Fantasies!

Preview of next program:

Squall and the gang get in way over their heads at the hotel.

Selphie and Irvine duke it out!

Quistis gets abducted!

Rinoa meets some familiar faces. (to us at least)

Next time on Succession of the Fantasies Episode 8: No Need for Crossovers!


	8. The History Lesson from Hell!

Chapter 8

Wow, I got so many reviews!  Arigatou gozaimasu, minna san!  In response to some queries, more FF7 characters shall make some brief appearances in this installment.  The action will also pick up a little bit near the end. (but the beginning might be dull)  Also, you shall see a sad attempt at romance!  So read, review, and try not to barf!

One more thing.  Only one person left the word "BLARG" in their review. I'm disappointed… L

The gang walks up to a rather fancy hotel.  Selphie jumps up and down at the sight of it.

Selphie: (exited) Ooooh, the "Royal Shinra Hotel"!  This must be one snazzy place!

Squall: (thinks)  Almost too "snazzy"…

Selphie: Let's go in! (grabs Zell's arm and yanks him into the building, much to Irvine's dismay)

Quistis: Let's go Squall.

They enter the hotel.  They find it even better looking on the inside than on the outside.  It well decorated with tapestries and drapes and fashionable wall hangings.  Selphie shrieks with joy.

Selphie: (ecstatic) This is better than the one at Deling City!

Squall: (is suddenly reminded of Laguna) Laguna, you came to a hotel like this once.  To see Julia.  I wish I could see Rinoa.

Zell: (waves his hand in front of Squall's face) Yo! (catches his attention)  We're checking in now!

Irvine: (notices the woman behind to counter at the check-in desk) *grin grin*

Squall: Oh no you don't. *I'll* handle it this time!

Squall leads his team over to the counter, as the nervous clerk gawks at their odd features.

Clerk: Uh, c-can I help you?

Squall: Yes, we'd like to book five rooms.  Preferably on the same floor please.

Clerk: Ah, would you like one single bed in each room, with a single bathroom, sir?

By now, the manager has noticed the strangers, and comes over to check things out.

Manager: Excuse me, are you new to this city?

Squall: (raises eyebrow) Yes.

Manager: Then you'll have to pay two hundred gil in advance please.

Clerk: (whispers) But sir, rooms only cost one hundred…(Squall places 200 gil on the counter without so much as a thought) …gil…

Manager: (grimaces at the money, then stares in awe at Squall) Uh, enjoy your stay.

The clerk nervously gives the gang the keys to their rooms.  The SeeDs resolutely walk away.

Irvine: Not exactly the friendly type, are they?

Squall: They sooner we leave, the better.

The group nears the elevator and gets on.  As the elevator starts to move up, Squall addresses his teammates.

Squall: Alright, everyone take a few minutes to get settled into their rooms.  Then, meet in my room and we'll go over this book.  Afterwards, I want you all to get as much sleep as you can.  We're leaving as soon as we can tomorrow.  We have to search the city for….(he trails off, but they all know who he means)

The elevator door opens onto their floor.

Squall: Move out.

Zell: Put a little more umph into it ma….

Squall: (viciously) *Move it* Zell!

Zell: Eep!  Okay!

The screen goes black.  White words are displayed on the black screen as the sound of beating drums and a guy going, "Yoooooooooooooo," are played in the background.

Episode # 8 

NO NEED FOR CROSSOVERS!

A few hours later, in Squall's room, all of the SeeDs except Quistis are seated at the edge of Squall's bed.  Quistis is standing before them with the world history book in her hands.

Quistis: Alright.  Now for the review of Units one through 3.  Selphie, please sum up Unit One as briefly as you can without taking up too much time.

Selphie: Okay!  In the beginning this Planet was inhabited by a race called the Cetra, *not* the Centra civilization of our world.  These people were also called the Ancients.  They were a traveling people who were always in search of "the Promised Land" which is speculated to be their version of heaven.  They had colonies all over the world from way down south to the Great Glacier, wherever that is, and…

Quistis: Oooookay.  That's enough, Selphie, thank you.  Irvine!  (a sleeping Irvine jerks awake)  Please review unit two.

Irvine: (off guard) Uh, sheesh. (mumbles) Never was good at this….uh…..three and a half?

Quistis: (sighs) Never mind.  Zell, how about you?

Zell: No prob, Quisty!  Lessee, that one was about that materia stuff, right?  So the Ancients found this materia crap, which was crystalized..um…Meco….wait, Mako! Yeah.  They found it in its natural form and tried to use it to summon magic, but nearly killed themselves tryin.  So they had to come up with this way of taming the materia.  And they managed to make two different types, White materia and Black materia.  White materia could summon Holy, and Black Materia could summon Meteor.  They kept the black materia in their most sacred temple so no one could get at it, and kept the white materia handy so in case someone happened to summon Meteor they could counter the effect…I think?  (pauses) Wait, can I start over?

Quistis: Eh….no, Zell.  That was fine, thank you.  Irvine, perhaps you would like to redeem yourself by explaining about how materia is used today?

Irvine: (nervous) Um, okay.  The illustrious Shinra Inc. figured out how to speed up the Mako crystallization process, and made their own materia.  However, because it wasn't natural, it wasn't nearly as strong as the ancient materia, which was almost completely natural.  However, it made materia more abundant, allowing regular old Joes to use spells like Fire, Ice, and Bolt etc. etc.  The downside of this is that the production of materia pollutes the planet.  And that's about all I can remember.  Oh, yeah.  There are certain materias called summons, that can summon a certain being to come and help you during battle.  These are not Guardian Forces, which means no junction system (yay) no cool abilities like devour, and no long-term memory loss.

Quistis: Good.  You might just pass this course, Irvine.  Now for you Squall.  Review unit three, please.

Squall: One day, a tribe of Ancients in the northern colony at Knolespole saw something fall from the sky.  The impact of it crashing into the planet caused the formation of a crater, now called the Northern Crater.  The Ancients soon found out that this thing from the sky was an alien creature.  They befriended it, and it lived amongst them in peace for some time.  However, its intent was evil, it wanted world domination, and it infected the Ancients one by one until there were few left with mostly normal humans inhabiting the planet.  A group of Ancients were able to trap the creature inside a geological stratum, but they couldn't kill it, and they sacrificed their lives just to contain it.  They called this creature JENOVA, meaning the crisis from the sky.  It is now believed that the Ancients have totally died out.

Quistis: Thank you, Squall.  That shall be all for today's lesson.  You may return to your rooms now.  (she closes the book and marches from the room)  Goodnight.

Irvine: Uh, what's with her?

Squall: (thinks) Once an instructor, always an instructor.

Selphie: (woozy)  Ooh, that was mind boggling.  I can't believe all this stuff about materia and Jenova and no GFs.  I'm going to bed!  (she marches from the room)

Irvine: Uh, I think I better hit the sack too.  (he leaves in a hurry)

Zell and Squall are now the only ones left.

Zell: Ah, Squall?

Squall:……hmm?

Zell: I wanted to talk to ya, seeing as we're the only one's here not freaking out.

Squall:  Who's freaking out?

Zell: Heck, are you kidding me? (punches the bed)  I've never seen Quistis lookin so damn paranoid in her life.  And Irvine and Selphie are gonna explode at each other any minute now, I swear!

Squall: In a few scenes they *are* going to explode at each other.

Zell: (does a double take) Hey!  How do you know?

Squall: The authoress wrote it at the end of the last chapter.

Zell: Oh yeah.  Hey, didn't she write about something else, about Quistis?

Squall: Who cares.  Let's just get some sleep.

Zell: Okay man, see ya tomorrow.  (he walks to the door, then turns back around)  Hey Squall?

Squall: Yes?

Zell: This is going to be a very long chapter, isn't it?

Squall: Yes, Zell.  It is.

Zell exits.  Squall heads to his bathroom to get ready for bed.

Somewhere, on the other side of the city, Aeris is dragging Rinoa by the hand down a steep ramp into the darkness of the slums.

Rinoa: Aeris, how much longer do we have to walk?  We've been at this for hours.  Couldn't we have taken the train?

Aeris: No.  Trains have ID checkpoints.  You'd be in deep trouble if I took you on one of those.  Besides, it's not that much further to the bar…

Rinoa: BAR? You're taking me to a bar?!

Aeris (face turns red)  Yeah, one of my friends runs it.  She uses it as a hideout…

Rinoa: Hideout!?  Who exactly are you people anyway?

Aeris: (harshly)  We're an anti-Shinra faction, okay?!  (calmer)  Look, I know this is probably horrifying for you, being dragged through the dark only to reach an old run down bar.  But believe me, if anyone can help you, my friends can.

Rinoa: (suspicious) You had better be telling the truth.

Aeris: I am!  We just have to keep going down this ramp until we reach the Sector 5 slums.  Then we're home free.

Rinoa: (thinks) Home free?  Slums?  Hideout?  Just who does this girl think she is?

The two disappear into the darkness.

Back in the hotel, Selphie is sitting on her bed, pondering her next move in her war against Irvine, when there is a gentle knock on her door.

Selphie: Huh?  I'm coming!

She gets up and throws open the door to reveal a furiously blushing Irvine, holding his hat in his hands before him.

Irvine: Uh, hey there.

Selphie: (as cheerful disposition fades)  What is it?

Irvine: Uh, I just wanted to (fidgets) ….you know, talk.

Selphie: Oh.  Alright, come in.

Irvine enters her room, and she shuts the door behind him with a grimace.  She plops down on the end of her bed, and is surprised when he remains standing instead of sitting in a chair.

Selphie: Aren't you gonna sit?

Irvine: Naw, this won't take too long. (he then proceeds to pace about the room for five minutes straight without speaking)

Selphie: (thinks)  Uh-oh.  He must be jittery about something..

Irvine: (finally stands in front of Selphie) Ah, Sef, can I ask you…a somewhat personal question?

Selphie: Yeah, sure.

Irvine: Okay.  (holds his breath and closes his eyes) Whatdoyouthinkofme?

Selphie: (taken aback) What?

Irvine: (slower, but with eyes still closed) What do you think of me?

Selphie:  What do I think of you?  (Irvine nods as he opens one eye) Well, you're a really good friend, and you're funny, and on occasion, you're (blushes) cute, but sometimes you can be a real jerk…

Irvine: J-jerk?

Selphie: Oh, don't take it personally.

Irvine: (not hearing her) Jerk! JERK!  Well…..yes, maybe, on occasion.

Selphie: Actually, almost every day…

Irvine: (eyes go big) Every DAY!  

Selphie: (louder) Well, yes!  You're constantly going after any woman you see, just to tick me off, sometimes, I swear..

Irvine: (angry) Just to tick *you* off?  What in God's name makes you think that I flirt with women just to tick you off?!

Selphie: (even louder, standing up)  You're mocking me, that's what!

Irvine: (clenching fists) What the hell is that supposed to mean!

Selphie: (turns away)  It's not like you'd care…

Irvine:  Good God, Selphie, you don't own me!  If I wanna flirt…

Selphie: (turns back to him screaming)  Then do whatever the *sproing* you want!  I know perfectly well that I don't own you!  (thinks) All too well…

Irvine: (aggressively) Oh, and what's with your interest in Zell all of a sudden?  

Selphie: (thinks) Zell?  What about him?  Who cares about him?  What about you?  (out loud)  That is *none* of your business, Irvine Kinneas!  If you're going to fall in love with every woman in sight then I can be with Zell, can't I?

Irvine: Last time I checked, you and Zell were only (makes quotation hand motion) "friends".

Selphie: (defensive) We *are* friends!  Which is more than I can say for us.

With each accusation they move closer and closer to one another, until their red, angry faces are nearly touching, with their fists clenched at their sides.

Irvine:  (quieter, almost whispering)  What have I done Selphie?  What horrible thing have I done to you to deserve this?  Answer me.  (she only stares at him) ANSWER ME!

Selphie: NOTHING!

Irvine: Nothing?

Selphie: You did nothing!  That's why I'm mad at you, because you did nothing…(they stare intently at each other for a few minutes, suddenly, Selphie begins to seethe with anger)  I never should've dragged you into my room!  I don't care if we didn't do anything, I still shouldn't have done it!  Everything's horrible now!  I can barely look at you!  (looks down at her feet)  And you did nothing…but wander off, and leave me alone…..nothing.

Irvine: (finally begins to understand) Is that it?

Selphie: (nods) Uh-huh.  (she looks like she is about to cry)

He lays one hand on her shoulder and uses the other to gently tilt her chin up until she is looking at him.

Irvine: (softly) I'm sorry, Sef.  I won't leave you alone like that again.  I promise.  Please don't leave me for Zell.

Selphie: (thinks) Zell? Zell who?  (out loud) Zell?

Irvine: And I promise I won't do nothing anymore.

With that her slowly brings her face to his and gently kisses her.  Some obscure thought passes through Selphie's mind, causing her, against her wishes, to knee Irvine very hard in the groin.

As Quistis lies in her bed, she hears a loud scream.  It startles her and she bolts upright and looks madly about, expecting an ambush.  Then she realizes the scream sounded a lot like Irvine.

Quistis: Oh dear.  

She gets up from her bed, throws a nervous glance at her open window, the tiptoes over to her door.  She's not in her pjs, considering that she doesn't have any at the moment, and her pink outfit is all wrinkled.  Thinking that she doesn't want to be seen as disheveled, she peeks through the peephole of her door instead of venturing out into the hall.  She hears a door slam, and a few seconds later she sees Irvine go by her door.  His face is a mixture of anger and pain, and he seems to be limping.  After he vanishes from her sight, she hears another door slam, then silence.  

The breeze from her window blowing against her back suddenly stops.  Fear overcomes her.  She slowly turns around to see something crouching in her windowsill.  She gasps and steps back against the door, which prevents her escape.  The creature, which in the darkness appears to be a gargoyle, lifts its head up to reveal a pair of glowing red eyes.  Although she can barely discern it, Quistis sees it put the dark shadow of its index finger to where its mouth would be if it were visible, giving her the sign of silence.  Quistis bravely takes a step forward.

Creature: Sssh.

Quistis: (defiantly smiles, then screams at the top of her lungs) SSSSSSSQQQQQQUUUUUAAAALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Squall, who is lying on top of the covers of his bed with his hands behind his head with the lights on (as he usually sleeps)  hears Quistis scream his name.  Before you can say, "predictable plot twist," Squall has rolled off of his bed and is out the door.  He bursts into Quistis' room just in time to see some dark shape jump out of the window.  He flips on the lights.  Quistis is nowhere to be seen.

Zell: (running in) Yo!  What's going on?  I almost got to sleep when Irvine's screech woke me up, and now Quistis…..uh…where's Quistis?

Squall: (goes over to the window and sticks his head out)  There she is.

Zell joins Squall by the window just in time to see a dark figure darting down the street, carrying a squirming pink thing, presumably Quistis, on its back. 

Zell: (morbid) Oh *beep*.

Squall: Zell, get the others up, then follow me.

And with that, he jumps out the window.  Zell tries to grab him, but Squall is too quick.  After hearing a loud crash, Zell is almost afraid to look down, but as he does he is relieved to see that Squall has landed safely in a garbage dumpster.  Squall throws himself out of the dumpster and takes off at full speed down the street.

Zell: (shouts after him)  Don't do anything stupid Squall, or else when we find Rinoa she'll kick all of our @$$e$!

At this moment, Selphie runs into the room, followed by a limping Irvine.  The incident a few minutes ago seems to be temporarily forgotten between them.

Selphie: (confused and panting) Zell, what's going on?

Zell: (hurried) Quistis has been abducted by a weird black thing and Squall just jumped out the window.

Irvine: (gapes at him) Huh?

Zell: I'll explain later, but we gotta follow Squall and get Quistis back!  

Zell dashes out of the room to the nearest elevator, and Irvine and Selphie, for fear of being left alone with one another, run after him.  At least Selphie runs, Irvine kinda hobbles….

Aeris brings Rinoa to halt as they come to the front of a bar.  Rinoa looks up to read the yellow neon sign.

Rinoa: Tifa's Eighth Heaven.  Eighth heaven?

Aeris:  She had another bar before this one called the Seventh Heaven, but it was destroyed when the Sector Seven plate fell…

Rinoa: (turns to her with big eyes) WHAT?!

Aeris: Oops.  Sorry, nevermind.  I guess you have a lot to learn….

Rinoa: (puts hands on hips)  You think your friends can tell me about this place?

Aeris: Of course!  They're the biggest part of this city's, even the Planet's, history.  They can tell you anything you need to know.

Rinoa: Are your friends important?

Aeris: Very.  Kinda unrecognized, though.  But anyway, (she and Rinoa go up the front steps, and Aeris opens the door for Rinoa)  let's get you settled in.  (motions inside, smiling) In we go!

Rinoa steps cautiously into the bar.  There are several sets of tables and chairs about the room, with a rather large bar at the back, with a rather large assortment of drinks.  There are some bright posters on the walls, and several arcade games against the right wall.  The only customers there appear to be a middle aged man sitting alone at a table reading a magazine, and smoking a cigarette at the same time, and a little girl (?) in the far right corner talking to what looks like a giant mechanical moogle with a cat riding on top.  The cat is telling jokes to the little girl, who laughs and claps her hands.  The bartender, a young and pretty woman of about twenty, is washing the counter.

Rinoa: (trying not to cough from the smoke)  Um… (looks at the moogle, thinks) I don't wanna know…

The door slams behind her, causing her to whip around, expecting to see Aeris.  The flower girl is nowhere to be seen.  

Rinoa: (confused) Huh?  Aeris?

At the sound of the name, "Aeris," the man looks up at Rinoa curiously.  The woman behind the bar notices her.

Woman: (calls to Rinoa) Can I help you, Miss?

Rinoa: (turning back around to face her) Yes. Are you Miss Tifa?

Woman: Yes I am, at your service. (salutes….don't ask) 

Rinoa: (goes up to the bar)  I need some help.  I'm not from around here, and I'm a bit lost.  A friend of yours referred me here.

Tifa: (smiles) Ah, I see.  What is it you need help with? Directions?

Rinoa: (looks down at her feet) Not exactly.  (she has the feeling that the man is still watching her, and when she glances at him she catches him turning his head quickly away from her)  You see Miss, I don't think I'm exactly on the same planet I used to be on….

Tifa: (confused) What?  Whoa, you lost me there!

Rinoa: Sorry, it's just that….I don't know.  (whispers)  Do you think I could explain this to you in private?

Tifa: (contemplates her for a moment)  Perhaps, but first I'd like to ask you something Miss…

Rinoa: Rinoa.

Tifa: Rinoa.  Who exactly referred you here?

Rinoa: A girl named Aeris Gainsborough.  

Smoke Man: (stands up and shouts)  That's bull****!  Who the hell do you think you are anyway, girl?!

Rinoa cowers back against the bar, when suddenly, to her horror, the cat riding on the moogle to her side speaks.

Cat: (sternly)  Holy smokes, Cid!  Don't swear in front of Marlene!  I don't want her having nightmares!

Smoke Man: (defensively) Barret cusses in front of her all the *beep*in time!  But that ain't the point you stupid cat!  This weirdo thinks she saw Aeris!

Cat:  (to Rinoa)  Ignore him.  It's the nicotine. 

Tifa: But I think you owe us an explanation.

Smoke Man: (pounds fist on table) Damn straight she does!

Rinoa: (slightly terrified) I don't understand…

Tifa: Well, first you come in here saying that you're from another planet, and then you say you've seen Aeris…

Rinoa: (peeved) I *have*!  What's so odd about that!?

Tifa: Because you couldn't have seen her!  Aeris Gainsborough is dead!  She's been dead for months now…

Will Rinoa ever figure out what's going on?  (who knows)  Who or what has kidnapped Quistis (hee hee) and what evil plan does the kidnapper have for her?  (maybe it just wants to give her some pajamas)  Will Squall save her in time?  (no, sorry)  Will Irvine ever be able to go to the bathroom again? (of course he will, it's Irvine for God's sake!)  And as I'm sure you're all wondering, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH SELPHIE?! (that shall remain a mystery)  Find out in the next chapter of Succession of the Fantasies.

Credits:

As main theme cues up and the credits roll a black and white cartoon is played of a mog 

sitting on a dock with a fishing pole in his hands. (er, paws)  He pulls on it, and he pulls and pulls and pulls and pulls and pulls, to the point where he's pulling at the line like an ox pulls a cart, but his catch won't be reeled in.  But with one final tug, something flies out of the water.  The little mog's face lights up with joy.  The next shot is of a giant Kupo nut with the mog's pawprint on it.  The End.

P. S.: I like Tenchi Muyo!


	9. The blatantly obvious is revealed!

Chapter Nine

Notes and stuff: Happy holidays minna-san!  Wow, I got to my ninth chapter already!  I should warn that this is the last pre-written Chapter of this fic that I have left, so from now on it'll probably take longer for me to update this fic.  I should at least have another Chapter done by after Christmas, because I'm praying that I shall receive a gift that will…be of some assistance to me in writing my next chapter.  So try to be patient until then.  I have to remember what the hell I'm doing.  This Chapter, if I remember correctly, is another serious one, but the next one should be hilarious.  I can promise you that.

And now a brief note to my loyal reader, Funkitated, I was having a really bad day, and then I read your review…and it got worse.  LOL!  Just kidding!  It made me feel much better actually.  So by all means, do that review style again!  It cracks me up!

And now, back on task again.  In today's installment of Succession of the Fantasies, I'm sorry, but we won't find out what's wrong with Selphie yet.  But what was blatantly obvious shall now be officially revealed, for the sake of plot development and a cliffhanger.  BLARG!

When we last left our heroes, Selphie had traumatized Irvine, Quistis had been abducted, Squall had jumped out of a window, and Rinoa discovered that the girl she had been walking around Midgar with was dead.  Let us now go someplace completely irrelevant while I try to get over my writer's block.

In the world of FF8, in Cid's office, Cid and Dr. K are having another dull but not entirely pointless conversation.

Dr. K: Cid!  We've come up with a plan to get the kids back!

Cid: It's about time.  Edea's been throwing a conniption fit.  What's your plan?

Dr. K:  With my guidance, Ellone will send a messenger to the world of Final Fantasy Seven to tell Squall and the others what is going on, and prepare them to be brought back home.  

Cid: Okay, that's nice, but why don't *you* go?

Dr. K: Huh?

Cid: You're a GF, aren't you?  You said you've been to the other dimensions many times.  Why don't you go get them?

Dr. K: (blinkblink) ………oh.  Alright.

In a brilliant red flash Dr K transforms into Gilgamesh.  

Gil: Here goes nothing.

Gil closes her eyes and concentrates on transporting.  While her body remains in Cid's office, her consciousness travels back through time down a long tunnel of light.  Just when she's about to enter the world of FF7, a dark mist blocks her way and throws her back where she came.

Gil: (blinks eyes to see that she's back in Cid's office)

Cid: Did it work?

Gil: No.  Something was blocking the path between the dimensions.  Something…..evil.

Cid: ………..oh dear.

Gil: I doubt that any of the GFs can travel between the dimensions with that barrier up.  Perhaps Ellone could still get a normal person through though.  A human might just be considered insignificant enough to be allowed through that barrier.

Cid:  Do you think something bad could come of this?

Gil: (contemplates) The GFs were warned…..not to abuse their power.  We were supposed to prevent mortals from traveling to other dimensions.  If those children stay in the wrong world for too long…….

Cid: What?

Dr K:  ……They could inadvertently bring on…the apocalypse of all worlds.  (loud, scary music plays)

Cid: Wait a minute!  You didn't say anything about an apocalypse!

Dr. K: Don't worry, we should be able to get the children back before anything like that happens.  But that evil force still worries me….. Something is happening over there….

In the world of FF7:

It is a dark, cold night.  Not even the moon is out.  The alleyways of Midgar are like a black sheet of nothingness.  Feral animals hide in garbage cans, munching on moldy food from last year.  A cold breeze whirls through the streets, creating an atmosphere of terror.  (more scary music plays)

Amidst the darkness, light footsteps can be heard.  They become louder and louder at each passing minute.  The feral animals stick their heads out of the night long enough to emit a growl or a hiss in the runner's direction, then disappear again into the darkness.  One little black kitten however, is curious enough to perch itself on a garbage can and observe.  At first, even it's cat eyes can't see anything, but then the feeling of wind rushing past him makes him realize that the runner has run by him.  It focuses its cat eyes on the departing shadow, running like a wild animal.  It would have been stealthier, had it not been for the squirming pink thing it carried on its back.

Quistis: Put me DOOOOOOOOOWWWWWN!!!!!!

The screen goes black.  The drums and the guy going, "Yooooooooooo," are played in the background.

Episode # 9 

NO NEED FOR AN ABDUCTION!

About five minutes behind Quistis and her abductor, a furious Squall sprints through a narrow alley, attempting not to trip on the various pieces of trash, dirt, and other unmentionables that litter his path.

Squall: (cursing to himself) How could Quistis let this happen?!  Couldn't she have tried to hold him off?  (a realization hits him) But wait…she couldn't hold him off, she didn't have her whip! (he runs on for a few more seconds, then curses through his teeth) I don't have my gunblade either!  Wonderful!  Now how am I supposed to save Quistis without a weapon *or* GFs?!

The anxious Squall runs on, not giving any thought to the rest of his teammates plodding along about seven minutes behind him…

Zell: (bursts out of the hotel's front door) HANG ON QUISTY! ZELL IS ON HIS WAY! (trips on a curb and falls smack on his face)

Selphie: (runs out of the hotel) Hey Zell! Where did you…AHH! (trips over Zell and lands draped on her stomach over his side)

Irvine: (hobbles out last, still suffering from trauma) Huh? (stares at his two teammates on the ground before him, then smiles wickedly) Hey, I can see up Selphie's dress…

Quistis' chances of being rescued are slim, to say the least…

In the world of FF8-

In another futile attempt to overcome writer's block, the authoress decided it was time for the old fogies in FF8 land to have an idea.

Laguna: (runs into Cid's office) Cid! Edea!  Dr. Kadowaki!  We've done it!

The others, facing the large window, all turn around in anxious curiosity.

Edea: You've done what, Mr. President?

Laguna: (ecstatic) IT!  I've done IT! (a long pause as the others either gape or roll their eyes)  Two good deeds for the price of one!

Cid: (walks angrily up to him) Well, what *is* it, man?

Laguna: (smiles big) I've woken Ellone up *and*  I've found the messengers we can send to the other dimension!

Dr K: Wonderful!  Now we're getting somewhere.  Who did you find, Laguna?

Just then the elevator dings, and three very familiar people step out.

Raijin: Hey, we came up here like ya said, ya know Mister Laguna.

Fujin: (raises silver eyebrow) HEADMASTER?  (looks at Raijin) TROUBLE?

Seifer: Naw, Fujin, we ain't in trouble, this time anyway.  (grins arrogantly at Laguna)  This guy here asked us for our help in saving our commander. (sarcastic) I couldn't refuse.

Edea: (jaw drops) M…my knight…I mean (shakes head quickly) Seifer?

Cid: (incredulous) You chose *them*?!

Laguna: Well (rubs the back of his head) they were the only ones with enough guts to agree to it, sir.

Seifer: And you know, headmaster, that we are the only ones here that have the capability to rescue our dear comrades. (smirks)  Seeing as they aren't in a position to rescue themselves.

Raijin: Yeah, ya know!

Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE.

Dr. K walks up to them thoughtfully, and looks the three of them up and down.

Dr K: (to Seifer) And how do we know that you will not *conveniently* make a mistake?  You've been disappointing in the past, Seifer.  And I know you haven't got any particular love of Squall.

Seifer: You don't really have a choice, Doctor.  Besides, I owe Squall one for…bringing me back to my senses.

Laguna: That's the spirit, kid!

Dr K: (turns to Cid) He's right, Cid.  We really don't have a choice.

Cid gives Edea an apprehensive glance, then nods in defeat.

Cid: (sighs) Alright, you may go.  Just try to behave this time around.  I don't want to hear you've been conquering the world over there.

Seifer: (mock salutes) Don't worry sir.  The Disciplinary Committee is on the case.

Fujin: (also salutes) ROGER.

Raijin: Ya can count on us, ya know!

Edea: (looks sadly at Cid, then sighs) We're toast.

FF7-

The black shadow creature suddenly leaps high into the air, with a squealing Quistis still thrown over its shoulder, and lands perfectly on its nimble feet on the nearest rooftop.  It drops Quistis on the tin shingles, leaving her to shiver and cling to the slanted tiles for dear life, while it perches itself like a gargoyle and surveys the surrounding alleyways carefully.  Quistis peeks through her now messy and free hanging hair at it.  Its only discernable features are its red eyes.

Creature: (sensing her eyes on it) You're not as loud as usual.  Is anything wrong?

Quistis: (startled but determined) I…you…monster!  Of course something's wrong!  What the hell do you think you are doing?

Creature: (slowly turns its head to her) Forgive me.  I did not mean to be so rash in kidnapping you.  (starts to survey the back alleys again) I knew of no other way at the time to get your friends to where I wanted them to be.

Quistis: (gripping the shingles, horrified) This is a trap?!

Creature: No…not a trap.  They simply…would not have listened to me if I had asked them to come with me.  (lays its red eyes on her once more)  I have a strange effect on most people. It makes them uncomfortable.

Quistis: (silent for a moment)  What do you want us for?

Creature:  I'm not sure.  But you are not of this world; that much I am sure of.  I cannot allow you to walk around here freely without at least determining if you are a threat or not.

Quistis: (insulted)  We are NOT a threat!  If anyone is, it's you!

Creature: (laughs humorlessly) Poor girl.  I've frightened you, haven't I?  But I suppose you do have a point.

Quistis can only stare at the creature wordlessly.

Squall: (disembodied voice) QUISTIS!

Quistis starts, and nearly falls off the roof, but the creature catches her deftly, cradling her in its arms as it turns its dark head towards Squall's voice.  The young man is sprinting down the alleyway below towards them.

Creature: My goodness, he is a slow runner, isn't he?  It took him all this time to catch up.

The creature then jumps deftly back down into the alleyway, right in front of Squall, with Quistis still in its arms.  It takes off at twice its normal speed, as Squall struggles to keep up.

Squall: (breathless) Wait, you!  QUISTIS!

Quistis tries to shout Squall's name, but finds that she can't.  The feeling she gets while being held by such a strange creature is so overwhelming she is unable to utter a sound.

Just when Squall actually believes that he might have a chance at catching up, he trips over a large cardboard box that magically appeared in his path.  He lands smack on his face at full speed, and passes out.

Squall: (thinks) Ah, nice going Commander!  Such poise and gracefulness and….huh?

He wakes up in a very familiar field of flowers.  Rinoa is there, sitting lazily by his side, letting the breeze comb through her hair.

Squall: (very confused)  Rinoa?  What happened?

Rinoa: (turns to him and gives him her most charming smile)  You fell asleep silly!  I guess all the fresh air got to you.

Squall: (surveys the landscape, then deeply inhales the fresh air, letting it rejuvenate him)  I suppose so….I had the weirdest dream too…

Rinoa: Ooooooo!  You have dreams?  (jumps up excitedly)  Tell me!  What did you dream?

She claps her hands together in anticipation.  Squall can't help but gape.  She is so beautiful…

Squall: You're really that interested?  (she nods happily)  Um..okay, well I…

Rinoa suddenly runs up to him and whacks him on the head.  HARD.

Rinoa:  WAKE UP STUPID!

Squall: Huh? (the flowery landscape starts to fade away, replaced by a dark sky.  Instead of Rinoa, Zell is looming over him)  What the hell happened?

Zell: (exasperated)  You passed out, Squall! Honestly!

Squall sits up and rubs his head in the dark alleyway.  Selphie and Irvine are also present, looking extremely winded.

Irvine:  We just *pant* got here and *pant* we found you lying on the ground.

Selphie: (sad)  And that weird creature got away with Quistis too!

Squall: (lightbulb)  Ah….Quistis!  $%!T (he jumps off and bounds away down the dark alley)

His comrades all groan.

Irvine: There he goes again.

Selphie:  Let's follow him!

They start to run after Squall, tearing down blind alleyway after alleyway in the pitch black.  Occasionally they attempt to call out to Squall, or even Quistis, but they get no reply.

Zell:  (in whiny voice)  I can't go on!

Selphie: Oh, shut up!

Suddenly, after what seems like hours, the three SeeDs burst into a dimly lit square.  The square leads up to a railway platform, and the very last train of the night sits patiently awaiting its last passengers.  They take a few steps forward and look around a bit.  The area looks quite desolate, except…

Selphie: (gasps and points) Squall!

The three see Squall standing silently on the other side of the square.  With a renewed spirit, they begin to run towards their leader again.

Irvine: Hey, Squall!

He doesn't respond.

Zell: (annoyed)  Hey Squall!  What the heck is your problem, leaving us like th…

 The three SeeDs reach Squall.  Just over his shoulder, they can see a shadowy figure standing just in front of the steps leading up to the platform.  Wrapped in its arms is something wearing a pink dress…

Selphie: (worried) Quisty!  (bites her fingernails)

Quistis: (timidly)  Selphie….you guys…

Squall: (takes a cautious step forward)  We've got you cornered.  Let her go, now.

Creature: (quite calmly)  I'm sorry, but you're in no position to make a demand like that.  And I am also sorry to inform you that I am most decidedly *not* cornered.  I can leave this place at any time I choose, and you will never be able to find me again, unless I wish it so…

Squall: (raises an eyebrow)  You mean….you wanted us to catch up?

The creature nods in affirmation.

Squall: (clenches fists)  What is the meaning of this?  What do you want with Quistis?  With us?

Creature: Quistis?  (looks down at its captive)  Is that her name?  (Quistis gazes up at it nervously, but with defiance still in her eyes)  Its quite a lovely name…

Zell: (angrily comes forward)  Hey you!!!

Creature: (looks back over at the SeeDs)  Forgive me.  (addresses Squall specifically)  I do not want anything with Quistis, but with you, well, that is another matter entirely…  You and your…friends…have appeared here without any explanation at all.  In times like these, people such as you must be accounted for.  

Squall: Meaning…

Creature:  You must follow me.  I will take you to a place where it shall be determined if you are a threat or not.  That is my duty. Our duty…

Squall: (suspiciously)  What place?

Creature:  A safe place.  I can assure you, if you mean this world no harm then no harm shall come to you (returns its gaze to Quistis)  Or her…

Irvine:  But what if…?

Creature:  You chose not to come?  So be it.  I cannot stop you, but…(begins to carry Quistis slowly backward)  the girl will not be joining you.

Squall: (grits teeth) Bastard!

Creature:  Forgive me.  I never meant to commit such sins.  But I have told her, and now I shall tell you, this is the only way I could guarantee your cooperation.  But if you do cooperate, then nothing ill shall come of it.  For any of you.

The shadow turns around, an eerie aura surrounding it, carrying Quistis up the stone steps.  She gazes over the creature's shoulder back at her friends longingly.

Squall: (desperate and angry)  Wait!  (the creature pays him no heed)  Who the hell do you think you are?!

Selphie: Yeah!

The creature pauses at the top of the steps, turns around to face Squall, and backs slowly into the circle of light created by a lone street lamp.  The creature is a man, his features obscured by a long crop of ebony hair surrounding his face.  He is wrapped in a long, blood red cape.  Half of his left arm is a large and menacing looking metallic claw, which he has wrapped protectively around Quitis' waist.  He offers the SeeDs a disconcerting look.

Man:  I am Vincent Valentine, and you had best be following me now.

To be continued…

And on the next episode…..

Dun dun DUN!  

Vincent gives Quitis some jammies!


End file.
